


What it Means to be Brave

by TuffDwightWest



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Tuff is taken prisoner by Ryker and the Hunter has the perfect idea on how to break him.Done for the Free Spot on Rare Pair Bingo.
Relationships: Tuffnut Thorston/Ryker Grimborn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	What it Means to be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does have sexual assault in it. I kind of did it as a test to see how dark I could go. In no way do I romanticize it though. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the read.

Just some non-con between them future me. Cause think of it. Pretty rare pairing but these two interacted a suprising amount. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Its over Ryker!" Hiccup growled. Landing in front of the bald hunter, Toothless tensed and ready to fire. Ryker still had his blade drawn but after a moment he smirked. 

"Is it?" He questioned. Just as an explosion sounded back from the base. Whipping around, Hiccup had enough time to see fire coming from the Edge. The rest of the riders scattered and desperately trying to avoid a sudden new fleet that was approaching from the east. 

As he watched this, he watched Fishlegs get shot and fall. The others desperately going to save him. Whipping around though Hiccup went to confront Ryker only to find him gone from the last spot he was. "Ugh!!!" Hiccup shouted. Lifting off into the air with Toothless to go provide cover fire with the others. 

Rejoining the fight, he was relieved to see Fighlegs on the ground. Shaken but fine as he did his best to move him and Meatlug out of the way of air fire. Snotlout and the twins were dodging and providing cover for each other. Hiccup's gaze roaming over the hunters ship finally realizing what they were after. 

"The dragon lenses!" He realized. Spotting a small boat returning with them. Attempting to fly down to stop them he was intercepted by a barrage of arrows, needing to dodge and weave to avoid them. 

Just as the men were ready to throw the bag of lenses onto the main boat. Suddenly a green blur intercepted it. As Tuff and Ruff swooped in managing to grab it but way close to comfort as the hunters loaded some more arrows. "Cover them!" Hiccup ordered. "Plasma blast Toothless now." Shooting at a few of the closet men. Astrid sent off two spine shots while Hookfang and Snotlout attempted to cover their exit. 

The twins managed to dodge most of it but they were still struck causing Barf and Belch to crash into the ship. Ruff managing to hang on but Tuff being knocked off, dazed on the ship. Going by adrenaline Barf and Belch still managed to fly up and out. Even as Tuff managed to get to his feet. Still holding the lens bag. 

Finally recovered he whipped around and drew his mace as the hunters approached. The rest focused on keeping the riders at bay. "Give me the lens boy and I might be so inclined to let you live." Ryker warned. Approaching Tuff who took a quick step back. Grey eyes looking around wildly for an escape but finding none. 

That just seemed to leave one option for Tuff. 

"Oops!" He exclaimed. Throwing the lens off the ship. And using that excitement to attempt to run away. As the hunters attempted to leap after them before they could hit the water. 

He didn't get to far though as he was suddenly pulled against Rykers chest. A blade leveled at his neck as the other gripped his arm hard, keeping him in place. "Tuff!" Someones voice called but Tuff was hyper focused on Ryker. And specifically the knife leveled against his jugular. The trickster wondering if this was how he would die. Neck slit and kicked aside on a hunters ship. 

"Fall back." Ryker suddenly called. The man scrambling to follow his order. His voice made Tuff jolt as he attempted to squirm out of the others grip. Only to gasp as it nicked him, enough to draw blood. 

"You come any closer and I'll kill him right here." He called. Tuff looking up and seeing Hiccup looking at him desperately. Ruff flying aggressively behind him. Also freezing as their eyes locked. Tuff just gave a small shake of his head. Which she seemed to understand if her devasted look was anything to go by. 

"Find those little lenses for us. And maybe we could trade for this ones life." Ryker said. Finally turning away and pushing Tuff with him. Heading towards the stairs on the ship, Ryker had one final thing to say. "Oh and if you go after us without the lenses... or attack any of our ships while this one." He said that aggressively as he squeezed back Tuffs arm hard until a distinct snap was heard. Causing Tuff to scream out in pain. "And I'll make sure, HE, regrets it." He warned. 

Now Tuff had, had a broken bone before but it still didn't make it any more bearable as he was practically shoved down the steps. Whimpering and doing his hardest not to cry. Finally Ryker had let go of his death grip although a sword was still leveled at Tuffs backside. The poke being enough to move him forward. As his vision swam with pain. 

Pulling his arm against his chest, he didn't dare look down as he kept his gaze forward. They soon made it to what seemed to be like a captain's quarters. He only got to look around for a few moments before he was suddenly kicked hard in the back. The assault coming as a surprise as he immediately reached out to catch himself. 

His broken arm protesting at the sudden movement and causing him to slip as he fell against the ground. Unable to catch himself. Dazed, instincts still told him to move as he attempted to crawl forward. Only to yelp as a large boot was suddenly crushed against his back. "You're a real pain in my ass, Rider." Ryker commented, voice harsh and angry. 

"My pleasure." Tuff said against better judgement. Probally not the best thing to say as he was suddenly flipped around and a large beefy hand enveloped his neck. Squeezing and cutting off his air supply. 

Struggling against him, his good hand smacked and tried to push him off. While he kicked and squirmed beneath him. Ryker seemed unbothered by the attempts and only seemed to squeeze harder. Tuff afraid for a moment that he would crush his windpipe, even as his vision started to darken. 

Finally though the grip was released and Tuffs gasped breath almost hurt more then suffocating to death. Coughing and sucking in deep breaths, he attempted to squirm away again. Ryker answered his attempts by suddenly grabbing his broken arm. 

"No!!! Stop please!!" Tuff begged as searing hot pain flared up. His first reaction to beg for it to stop. Perhaps after he would hate himself for his weakness. But all he could focus on was the severe pain and wanting it to stop. "Please, please, stop it hurts." He begged. Gasping as to his surprise Ryker actually let go of his arm. 

Crumbling to the ground, he hardly got his breath back however when he was suddenly grabbed by the front of his tunic. Pulled up so he was face to face with Ryker. The other looking into his eyes before a smirk started to form. "You going to cry?" He questioned. 

Tuff opened his mouth as if to say something only to scream as his arm once more was grabbed and twisted. "Stop!!" He begged again. Tears starting to form finally, a response to the pain and fear he was enduring. 

"That's a good boy. Keep begging." Ryker commented. His voice sounding distant as Tuff just started to sob. Still struggling and desperately hoping the other would let go. Which it seemed he did. Only for a moment as he was suddenly dragged over to the bed. 

Tuff was finally able to refocus on the hunter when he reached over again. Choking him like before, this time a bit more aggressive as the man crawled on top of Tuff. Using his weight to keep him pinned even as Tuff once more started to struggle. A natural reaction to asphyxiation. Just like before, the minute before Tuff would have completely passed out, he was released, desperately gasping for breath as a wayward sob escaped at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" Tuff whimpered. Body going limp against the other. Too pained and drained to fight to much at the moment. Or at least not when something wasn't actively being done against him. "Stop... stop hurting me. Why don't you just... put me in a cell." He questioned. Delirious at this point, Ryker seeming far away as he started to laugh. 

"No. I'm going to punish you. You'll be a lesson to the other riders. And, my own little enjoyment." Ryker mused. Already telling himself that he wasn't going to inform Viggo of this. At least not yet before he had his fun. And unlike other sadists who would want to keep their toy to themselves. As Ryker looked over Tuff, thinking of all the ways he could damage the willful rider. All he could think of, was how excited he was going to be when the riders saw his handywork. 

"I'm going to break you boy. Not just your body but your mind and soul." Ryker promised giving a moment of what appeared to be affection as he ran a hand down Tuffs face. "Oh it'll be my pleasure." He said, mocking Tuffs words from earlier. Getting up from the bed though, he walked around the room before finding some rope. Being ignorant with it as he tied up Tuffs legs and then moving over to his arms. Purposely tying up his broken arm in a way that would aggravate it. Before also grabbing Tuffs neck. Tying up the rope against it. Not enough to choke him out but enough that it hurt and was also uncomfortable. 

Happy with his handiwork, Ryker smiled before slapping Tuff hard. Enough to rock his body back, the rope rubbing and burning against his neck due to the force. "Perfect. This should hold you." Ryker said, despite the display clearly being overkill. It was with that statement though that he finally left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuff was in and out of consciousness by the time Ryker had returned. His neck rubbed raw by earlier attempts to escape. Once he appeared to be more aware. Rykers entrance got his attention though as he looked up, glaring as the man stood at the door. Watching him in amusement, "Who taught you how to tie a knot?" He questioned. Demonstrating that he had managed to get out of his leg bounds. The rope kicked aside below his feet.

Ryker just shut the door behind him before walking over to Tuff. Grabbing him by the tunic and pulling him forward roughly, the rope cutting and pushing into his already abused windpipe. Winding him and causing him to gasp as Ryker used that moment to reach behind him and undo the rope bounding Tuff to the wall. "Clever." He mused grabbing Tuff by the rope and turning dragging him up to his feet. Tuff being forced to follow to avoid the rope touching the raw spots on his neck. 

"Ah where are we going? Or are you just going to throw me around and choke me a few more times." Tuff questioned. Trying to remain stronger then earlier as he worked to aggravate the other. His pain still intense but he got used to it for the hours he had been left alone. It seemed now though that they had docked somewhere. 

"See for yourself." Ryker suggested. Pulling him up to the dock of the ship, Tuff surprised to find it at least past midnight, if the moons position was any indication. Ryker had attacked sometime at dawn. So that meant that almost a day and a full nights travel had happened. 

Tuff didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like the large dragon proof structure in front of him. 

Hunters were gathered on the bridge as he was dragged out. Made to kneel in front of them as Ryker still held the rope like some makeshift leash. "Today was not a loss. And now we have these pests in a better position then ever before." He assured. Before suddenly yanking Tuff hard forcing the twin to get to his feet. Ryker grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at all the hunters. "Today we caught one of their teenage delinquents. And I think it's about time these boys learn what happens when you cross, Dragon Hunters." He announced.

Getting a lot of hoots and hollers from the onlookers. One even going as far to spit at Tuff. Tuff closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side to avoid most of it. "Think I prefer Dragon Rider over pests, if we are being candid." Tuff cut in. Unable to stop himself despite the sensitive situation. Ryker just raised an eyebrow at him. Which Tuff took as an invitation to continue, "I mean, we could call you bastard murderers, unfortunate hair malfunctions, but we just call you hunters. Kind of says something about your intelligence that you have to resort to name calling." Tuff rambled. 

Before gasping as Ryker suddenly punched him hard in the gut. Causing him to double over in pain as he fell to his knees again. "Vargos, Kony, with me. The rest of you, get back to work." Ryker commanded. 

Grabbing Tuff by the rope again and forcing him to his feet before forcefully pushing him off to a large hut. Two other men following in Rykers wake as they arrived in the tent. Tuff once again being pushed onto the ground. 

"Not all of our men have the stomach for breaking in a boy. And I think this one demonstrated that he'll be a fiesty little fuck." Ryker commented. Tuff decided to use this moment to stumble to his feet. Shakily positioning himself away from the other men. Who unfortunately were blocking his only exit. 

"What are you going to do. Beat me again? Not the first time I had one of those." Tuff boasted. Although he did have to admit. The three rather large men in the hut did make him nervous. He refused to show weakness like before though. 

Suddenly Ryker had lunged forward and grabbed him again. Tuff immediately struggling even as the other shoved him down and held him stiff against the floor. Tuff still trying to struggle although freezing as he saw one of the men in front of him undoing the hem of their pants. "What are you doing?" Tuff asked in disbelief. Even as his hair was aggressively grabbed and his face tilted upwards. 

"You know, if you gave him a good bath. Put him in one of those sissy outfits, bet you could hardly tell." The man not approaching Tuff with a hardening hard on commented. "I.." Tuff went to comment before the man approaching pushed his dick right in front of Tuff. Causing him to stutter and not finish what he was saying. 

"Come on, you little slut. Take it nicely." The man cooed. Tuff feeling disgusted by his words before squirming and crying out again as Ryker again grabbed his broken arm. Twisting it warningly. 

"Stop!" Tuff cried. Trying to squirm only to be pushed onto Rykers lap. The mans legs wrapping around him and a noticeable hard on being pushed against his ass. That scared him even more then the dick in front of his face.

"Either you suck it. Or you take it." Ryker warned again squeezing against his arm. Tuff whimpered out in obvious pain before again refocusing on the dick in front of him. Devastated, his face flushed before with one final gulp, he opened his mouth slightly. 

That apparently was all that the man needed, as grabbing Tuffs hair he tugged him forward before shoving his whole dick in Tuffs mouth. Tuff gagging and almost throwing up against it even as the other held him there. Giving shallow thrusts in Tuffs mouth. "Ah fuck the sluts a natural." The man panted still thrusting hard against Tuff. Tuff squeezing his eyes shut and wishing more then anything that he could also turn his ears off. 

The taste not being much better, as the other slid and pushed inside of his mouth. The precum dripping out and landing on his tongue feeling like it was burning. His own eyes started to water although he managed to resist the urge to sob. Suddenly held tight against the other he tried to push away as the other released down his throat and in his mouth. The minute he pulled away Tuff attempted to spit it out. Gagging and coughing before gasping as he was suddenly slapped hard against the face. Enough that his vision blacked for a moment. His ears ringing and his body feeling numb as he felt himself manhandled into a new position. 

A brush of cool air on his legs made him start to panic as the man removed his pants. Who at this point he couldn't tell. He just wanted to get away. "Wait.." he begged. Even as he was shoved down on the ground onto his stomach, as a heavy weight stood over him. Shaking he managed to throw a wayward elbow that did hit its mark. Causing Ryker to grunt as the man was hit. 

This wasn't answered kindly though as a swift kick by one of the men surrounding caused him to gasp as he knocked to the side. His breath coming in labored gasps. "Y-you said that you-" Tuff started. 

"I lied." Ryker just teased, his own pants being pulled down as he reached for a bit of oil. Tuff felt nauseous at the words or perhaps it was the overwhelming amount of pain he was in. Regardless as his hips were suddenly grabbed and pulled up. He yelped before trying to crawl forward. Full on screaming as he felt the searing pain start. 

With one large thrust Ryker was hilted inside of Tuff. The movement causing the trickster boy to freeze before the sobs started to escape unguarded as Ryker started to roughly fuck him. His hair being grabbed as he was suddenly pulled forward. "Aww the bitch is crying." One of the men laughed. Suddenly his face was grabbed and just like earlier he found his mouth being pulled open before a dick was suddenly shoved inside. Not gentle in its movements. 

It was at this moment that Tuff started to drift. Their teasing voices becoming distant even as the rock of their bodies as he scraped against the ground, or even just the sounds and feel of what was happening dulling as he drifted close to unconsciousness. His body going limp at the assault as he just stared off. Not really looking at anything. 

Finally they both seemed to release and he finally seemed to be let go. He didn't have too long to ponder the moment however as a swift kick against his face had him knocked out cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Tuff had awoke he found himself for the first time since being grabbed in a small cell. There was no bed just a cold floor and to his surprise his wounds were dressed. A makeshift cast over his arm. Clearly no painkillers though as with awareness also came pain. The pain so intense that he could barely move for a moment. The pain so much that he had to spend all his efforts attempting to breathe. 

Finally he became accustomed to the pain enough to look around the little cage more closely. He really had to go to the bathroom but there didn't seem to be a good place. Knowing it was better to go then have nothing. He struggled to his feet, legs feeling like jelly but that wasn't the worse part as he felt the liquid dripping from his backside. 

The assault from earlier becoming forefront in his mind as he once again fell to his knees. Feeling like he was hyperventilating as he wrapped his arm against his body shaking and shivering on the floor. 

Feeling light headed he finally stood again and made it to the corner. Where he took a moment to relieve himself. Just now realizing he was still naked. Honestly with how his skin felt right now, he thought he was wearing a pair of dirty clothes. Shaking his head, he made to stumble over to the other corner when a door opening caught his attention. Feeling his heart clench in fear. He moved quicker. Curling into the corner and pulling knees to his chest. Tilting away from the cage. Praying to the gods whoever it was they would move on. 

No such look as sparing a glance he spotted Ryker watching him in unguarded amusement. "Think you might catch hyperthermia." He noted. 

"Good." Tuff croaked out. Voice surprisingly sore. 

"Aww already feeling suicidal, 'rider'." He asked teasing Tuffs request earlier as he opened the door. His steps feeling like physical slaps to Tuff as the man moved closer. Finally he was above Tuff and wasting no time he just grabbed him. Pulling him against his body like Tuff was just a little toy. Still tired and exhausted, the twin didn't even bother to fight. Knowing it was useless and all he would succeed would to be getting hurt again. 

He was carried out of the cell and brought down to what seemed like a bathing area. Thrown non to gracefully into the water. He gasped at the temperature. The water freezing as he immediately started to shiver. "Make him look presentable." Ryker said. Alerting Tuff that another was in the room. As a woman came up this time. Shoving him down into the water, Tuff distinctly holding his breath as her hands ran through his hair. 

Suddenly pulled up, he gasped before yelping as she tugged at his braids. Grabbing some type of soap and running it through them. Loosening them much to his charign. "D-don't please my hair, its the one thing, I- I love my hair. Don't." He begged. Still shaking, teeth chattering due to the cold. She ignored him as a pair of scissors were brought up. Tuff immediately trying to escape only to feel an arm on his shoulder dig in hard causing him to gasp and stay still. The snip of the scissors so close to his ear causing his breath to hold even as he felt them fall. 

After that moment he didn't fight anymore even after Ryker let go of him. Tuff just staring down at the water and the hair that started to float on top. Eyes squeezing shut, he didn't even react as a comb was suddenly run through his much shorter hair. It being just above shoulder length now. 

Finally it seemed to be over though as he was lifted out of the tub. And a comb was ran through his still wet hair. The feel highlighting how short and not like him it felt like. Ryker reached out and grabbed his good arm roughly as the man pulled him against him. Dismissing the woman as he took a deep breath breathing in Tuffs new scent. "Mm still smell like fear." He commented. The sound of his pants falling down causing Tuff to follow the sound only to regret it as he saw his hard dick immediately looking away. 

Shivering still due to the cold, he yelped as Ryker suddenly lifted him slightly. Wincing as he realized he was about to be raped again. It still hurt a lot as he was forced down on the other. Rykers arm coming to wrap around his neck, choking him as he sheathed himself inside of Tuff. Between that and the cold though, Tuff without meaning ended up leaning back against him. Needing the warmth that he offered due to how cold he was. 

Perhaps that was why when Ryker started to thrust up into him. A broken moan escaped Tuff. Feeling mortified that he even got any pleasure from this. He was thankful as Ryker started to choke him again. Still thrusting hard inside of him, Tuff couldn't stop the broken gasps and shivers of pleasure. Wanting so desperately to get away but also needing the warmth as a life line. 

Finally Ryker finished pulling himself out and tossing Tuff aside. Curling up on the ground, a sigh escaped Tuff as the cool air once again froze him. "You got some pleasure out of that didn't ya?" Ryker questioned. Tuff wincing and trying to ignore him even as he felt himself be grabbed and pulled up again.

"Please... just leave me alone." He begged tiredly. He didn't exactly feel like himself at the moment. And the others laughter didn't really change that nor the hunger pangs he felt. Perhaps Ryker took a small amount of pity on him. As the man brought him back to his cell. Pulling out a blanket and holding it out to Tuff. 

"Kiss me. Willingly and I'll let you have it." Ryker said. More as a power display against the other. So far they had forced Tuff to do things. He wondered if the rider would sacrifice his pride and kiss him just for the slim chance of warmth. 

Tuff looked at the blanket longingly before back up at the ugly scarred face of Ryker. "I'm waiting." The man growled. Tuff gulped before reluctantly turning towards the other. Ryker grinned as he leaned in, the minute their lips touched even a fraction though, Tuff wanted to pull away only to be grabbed and held in place as Ryker deepened the kiss. Tuff just remaining motionless as he did so. Only wincing as his lip was suddenly bit and the copper taste of blood fell into his mouth. Turning his face away from the other he wiped at his mouth. 

"The... the blanket?" Tuff asked hopefully. 

"Nah think I'll keep it." Ryker answered. Tuffs heart sinking as he watched the other walk away. The door locked behind him as he left the other. 

Humiliated, Tuff just went to his corner and curled up. Reaching up to touch his necklace only to find it gone. Panicking he got back up as he looked around the cell desperately. He should have guessed it was gone considering he was completely naked but it had never registered to him through the torment he had endured. 

Eventually he gave up and curling in the corner he couldn't stop himself from sobbing. The only thing giving him some comfort was the fact that he was relieved Ruff wasn't going through this. It was unlucky fate that caused him to be knocked off of his dragon instead of his sister. And thinking it over, he came to some sense of calm. He would never wish this on any of the riders.

Fishlegs seemed real soft. He could never have held on for as long as Tuff was. Snotlout had a hidden sensitive side and Tuff actually grew angry of the thought of Ryker touching him like that. Next on the list was Astrid. Strong, unbreakable Astrid. She perhaps would have been strong enough to escape already. But even if she wasn't... Tuff couldn't fathom the girl going through that. Astrid was beautiful and the strongest warrior he knew. The thought of her being as helpless as he currently was, was unthinkable. So he moved on to the final member. 

Hiccup. He probally would have gone through worse cause he was the leader. Perhaps he would have already been dead by now. The thought making Tuff feel nauseous. Thinking of the riders though brought a different type of pain to him. Feeling homesick and heartbroken as he thought of them.

They had to be forming some kind of rescue? But how long had it been? What if Ryker kept him as his own personal toy... forever. Feeling his breath quicken images from earlier started to flood back in. Especially since he realized how terribly cold he still was. "I want to go home..." he whined. Feeling a bit better to hear his voice. He missed everyone, Chicken, The Riders, his Dragon. 

Still crying softly he eventually finally fell into an uneasy sleep. 

\---------------

The metal bars in his cell was what woke Tuff, his limbs stiff and body still incredibly weak and tired. Looking over at the cell, it wasn't Ryker but rather one of the hunters looking back at him. Looking closer he recognized him as one of the ones earlier in the tent. 

"Just wanted to let the little whore know. Your little friends have struck a deal. We aren't going to honor it though. The minute they arrive Ryker has a plan to kill every last one of them. Heard hes going to keep you though." The man boasted. Causing Tuffs heart to sink. Attempting to shift, his body was in so much pain but years of being his sister and the tribes punching bag gave him a surprisingly high pain tolerance. "Hiccup would never fall for one of Rykers dumb traps. If you think they aren't expecting a triple cross then you are vastly underestimating the King Of Dragons once again." Tuff shot back. Beaten but not yet broken. 

The man just shook his head before leaving the cell. Once Tuff was alone though he grew worried. What if Hiccup really did not expect it? He always seemed trusting. Thinking everyone was honorable and noble but Tuff knew that wasn't always the case. 

Worry for his friends got the rider once again back on his feet as he again scoped the cell. He needed to help them. He at least had to try. 

\-------------------

He was in the middle of trying to kick out a rusted bar when he heard sounds of someone approaching. Limping away from his project, he frowned as he saw Ryker. Backing up as the cell was opened and the man approached. "Looks like your friends are on your way. I reckon they will be here by tomorrow morning. That gives me plenty of time to make you... presentable to them." Ryker promised. 

Tuff had a very good feeling that he didn't mean doing his hair and making sure his teeth were brushed. With the thought of his friends returning though. Some of his earlier confidence had come back. "I'm sure if you just handed me over. They might let you live, for now." He offered. 

Immediately being slammed back into the wall. Again Rykers hand against his throat. Choking him as Tuff struggled against the assault. "Like I said. Going to enjoy this." Ryker promised. 

Throwing Tuff aside, the trickster twin noticed the door was open. Attempting to use whatever strength of blessings he still had left, as he managed to scramble to his feet. He managed to make it a few paces out before he was suddenly tackled down again. Out of breath still considering he never truly got to recover it. "Get off you disgusting hobgoblin with an egg for a forehead." Tuff insulted kicking at him but being easily shoved down. He wasn't surprised when he felt the other preparing to rape him again. 

Although it didn't hurt any less as he was assaulted. Fighting for the first part of it before stilling. He hated how weak he was. How he couldn't get this man off of him no matter how hard he tried. And he did want to. Finally he released in him again with a loud groan. 

"I like how I can fuck you into submission." Ryker commented. Tuff wincing at the blow but too tired and exhausted to fight back. He honestly hurt everywhere. Again. His adrenaline wasted on keeping him aware and awake while this all happened. But now he just felt listless. 

Being grabbed though he was turned over towards Ryker. Eyes squeezing shut as he was given another bruising kiss. The kiss was broken by Ryker reaching and grabbing at what appeared to be a club. Not the usual choice for the other but Tuff was afraid none the less. Was he going to kill him now? 

The eve before his friends were coming to rescue him? Instead he found himself pushed down as the other leveled it at his legs. "Going to make sure it's going to be hard for you to get very far." He explained. Tuff however started to panic. Even as Ryker stepped on him, pushing his chest down hard enough that Tuff thought his rib cage would break. That pain was only secondary though as suddenly the club went down. 

A high pitch scream from Tuff escaping as his only remaining good limb tried desperately to scratch and free himself. An answering swing on the same leg was his response. The pain extreme and devastating as he felt his vision blacken. Just in time to see him swing down on his other leg. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The familiar whistle of a plasma blast was one of the first things Tuff heard as he started to awake again. The next being his own cries of pain as everything came back. Finding it slightly hard to breathe. He was at least relieved by that since it meant that he couldn't see his legs. His stomach also burning and stinging something fierce. 

Yells and screams sounded outside most involving the hunters. Although Tuff heard the distinct sound of fire and what sounded like a beserker scream. Hiccup had brought the beserkers? Or at least for sure Dagur if that voice wasn't hallucinated. Attempting to move he gasped as another wave of extreme pain swept through him. Ears ringing as he turned to the side. For the first time that this started puking. The pain causing way to much nausea. He managed to have enough forethought to aim it to the side. 

But he also found it impossible to stay awake any longer. Passing out once more. 

\-----------------

Jarring pain is what caused Tuff to wake up again. Delirious and panicking as he struggled against whoever was hurting him. "Hold him down, I have to reset his leg." A voice was heard but he hardly heard it as he struggled and tried to kick. 

"Calm down bro. You have to calm down." A familiar voice called. Giving him a moment of pause before a crunch was heard and a scream escaped him. 

Laying back down his vision swam again as he passed out once more. 

\---------------

The river in front of him was a calming sight as the trickster twin remain seated in front of it. A sense of calm enveloping him as he reached out with one arm, the water refreshing as it washed over him. Grinning he looked around spotting a bunch of chickens clucking around. Even some yaks and sheeps. It occured to him that he didn't recognize this place but despite that he felt safe. 

Getting up he walked carefully through the gardens and flowers. Heading over to an apple tree he could see a bit further. Once there he didn't waste any time as he climbed up grabbing the juiciest apple he could. Hanging as he ate it upside down. The wind ruffling his hair slightly, causing a sigh to escape him. 

"You seem happy." A voice called behind him. Startled but not scared he dropped down before turning to look at the woman. A large woman with beautiful clear blue eyes and matching braided blonde hair stood in front of him. She seemed magnificent like she was practically glowing.

"Yeah, it's a nice day out." Tuff agreed. "The names Tuffnut. Tuffnut Thortson." He greeted. Finishing off his apple and tossing it aside. She just walked past him as she started to tend to the garden in front of him. 

"Freyja." She answered before smiling and handing him a different piece of fruit. This one small and purple in color. 

"That's a grape. They grow in a neighboring land. Try it." She said warmly. Tuff frowned before nodding and trying it. Eyes lighting up at the flavor. 

"That's delicious." He said. Quite pleased as he continued to lick his lips. Too small though, he would need more to curb his hunger.

"Berk is too cold to grow them isnt it?" She questioned. 

Tuff scoffed, "Berk is too cold to grow anything." He rectified. Which was an exaggeration although this topic made him realize something. "Where am I?" 

"Folkvangr. You are in my home." Freyja answered. Tuff frowned, he knew that meant something but he couldn't remember at the moment. 

"Why, why am I here?" Tuff questioned. 

"Cause you chose to be. You walked into my land and I welcome you. I've watched your progress since you were a young boy. And always waited for your arrival here." She explained. Tuff frowned before suddenly realization hit. 

"I'm dead." He gasped. 

"Dying. You're Hamr is still holding on." She answered. Waving her hand in front of the river and gesturing Tuff forward. Taking hesitant steps, he got to see himself. Laying prone in a bed as Ruff held onto his arm. 

"Don't die on me, bro. We didn't fight through dragon central to free you. Only for you to die here." She said angrily but her eyes were full of tears. 

"Ruff." Tuff said breathlessly. Sitting down as he reached out for her. Hand only touching water and rippling the scene. The scene showing the other riders with Dagur and what appeared to be Mala. 

"Will he make it?" Astrid asked. 

"Its hard to say. He.. might not last the night." Mala warned. Causing a few gasps to escape from the nearby riders. Tuff just watched them all react before looking away from the water. 

"I don't..." 

"Remember?" Freyja finished, "Yes you do. You know what happened to you." She answered. 

Tuff gasping as a few distinct memories came forward. Remembering the pain and fear and humiliation. Feeling his breath quicken he was close to a panic attack when he felt the woman wrap her arms around him. Rubbing his back gently. "You don't have to feel pain again. You can be happy here." She promised. 

Tuff breathed in her scent. Finding it smelt like roasted chestnuts, a warm fire. The pain of his memories melting away as he was hugged. Glancing at the image again at the corner of his eye, he caught glimpse of his sister. "I can't leave Ruff." He whispered. 

"She is strong. She would understand." Freyja assured.

"I was supposed to go to Valhalla why did I go here?" He questioned. 

"Its where you chose to go. You would be welcome to join the halls, Odin would welcome you. And you can join in on the fights and battles." She assured. 

Tuff however frowned as he looked over the tranquill garden. Smiling as he watched a chicken walk by. Reminding him of his own chicken at home. "I like it here." He whispered. Pulling away from her as he looked around the garden. Still troubled. "I just... don't want to leave them yet." He admitted. 

A fire starting on one of the trees grew his attention. Staring over at it, it glowed in a beautiful rainbow fire. Being turned towards the woman, he closed his eyes as she gave him a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Then I will leave you to decide. And I welcome you whenever you arrive." She assured. Turning and starting to walk away deep into the garden. Tuff just stared at the burning tree. 

If he stayed here, he would never have to feel pain again. Unless he wanted to. If he returned there was no guarantee of the life he would live. He remembered that his limbs had been broken. Would he even be able to walk? If he did return was he returning to a life worth living? He remembered the assaults. Of the ever constant piercing pain that had radiated from his backside. 

Standing still, he reached up. Finding his dragon tooth necklace had passed on with him. Touching it gently he thought of the day he got it. The last time he had saw his mom alive. Making the necklace a memorial as well as a sign of strength. He wondered if his mother was here. And as if thinking about her, summoned the woman. 

He saw her in the distance. A warm smile on her crooked face as she held a purple pie in hand. Always creative and crazy in what she cooked. Sometimes they were delicious, other times less so but Tuff had always loved the surprise. Even if his father had hated the woman. "Mom..." he whispered. 

She smiled and waved at him. Gesturing him towards her. He took a step before pausing. Looking back at the burning tree. He desperately wanted to see his mother again. Have her hold him. Excitedly tell her everything that he and his sister used to tell her at her grave. But this time face to face. His heart ached at the opportunity. He would even tell her the bad things, like how their father had delved into alcoholism. The abuse from other Berkians simply because of the fact that they were Thorstons. Lowly beggars. 

Looking down though he took a deep breath. Before breaking into a sprint towards the fire. If he dawdled any longer he would never return. As he ran into the burning tree. He screamed as the fire engulfed him. The pain excruciating as he coughed and choked on the smoke. Panicking wondering if he had been tricked and this would only kill him. Too late now to escape he collapsed to his knees. Fire still scorching him as his eyes squeezed shut. 

\----------------

A pained gasp escaped as he shot forward on the bed. "Tuff!" He heard his sister shout as he was pulled hard against her chest. "Don't, don't panic. Just rest okay?" She said surprisingly gentle as she gestured him to lay back. "Here eat this." She suggested handing him over the fruit. 

Eating the gestured fruit, he felt calmer as the pain started to dull. Still there but more bearable. He remembered this fruit. "Better?" Ruff questioned. 

"Yeah." Tuff whispered. Smiling as he looked over Ruffs tear streaked dirty face. "You look ugly." He commented. 

She just laughed before giving him a light punch on his arm. "Least I'm not hideous like you." She answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I might one day make a second chapter of his recovery but for now. I think this is the perfect ending.


End file.
